


He Would Burn

by keats_love



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keats_love/pseuds/keats_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Patroclus and his relationship with Achilles.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> From the moment I saw him, I knew he would burn</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Burn

I have only love for that which burns upon a pyre,  
to create flames as light for the world.  
  
There is place in my heart for Achilles Pelides,  
prince of Phtia,  
son of Peleus,  
and greatest of the Greek heroes.  
  
Therefore, I know he will burn, as well.  
He will combust,  
into ash and flame,  
as many have before him.  
  
He promised me he would be the happiest of the heroes. That he would be the first.  
  
I nodded and hoped,  
but I knew it would not be so.  
_  
He would become ash and smoke._


End file.
